


The End

by emwritesfanfic



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwritesfanfic/pseuds/emwritesfanfic
Summary: Tw death. This is a depiction of the end of Eda's life
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes I can't read this without getting emotional.

Luz walks into the Owl House after school and King runs up to her. “Eda wants to talk to you right away!” he says, looking concerned. Luz rushes to Eda’s room where she is laying on her bed.”  
“Hi Luz,” Eda says weakly.  
“Eda!” Luz shouts, “What’s wrong, are you okay?”  
Eda sighs, “No, I’m not. But don’t worry about that, I have a gift for you.” Luz tilts her head curiously. Eda picks up her staff and hands it to Luz. “You are becoming a powerful witch and I want you to have this to keep learning.”  
“But,” Luz protests, “You need this.”  
Eda looks down as a few feathers poke out of her hair “Not for long.”  
Luz’s face goes pale “What’s happening?”  
“My elixir doesn’t work anymore. My curse is getting worse fast,” she explains, “The next time I turn into the owl beast,” she pauses, taking a deep shaky breath, “I won’t be able to turn back.” A few more feathers pop out. “And by the looks of it, it won’t be much longer.  
“Eda no!” Luz exclaims, “There has to be something we can do! Do you think that Lilith-”  
“Lilith!” Eda shouts, “Oh no! King, I need you to go find Lilith and bring her here now!” King scurries off.  
“So she can help then,” Luz smiles,  
Eda sighs “No, she can’t. But she’s my sister and I,” she takes a few breaths to regain her composure “I need to say goodbye.”  
“No!” Luz screams, “No, no, no, no, no!” She bangs her first into the ground, tears forming in her eyes.  
Eda grabs Luz’s hands, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re like the daughter I never wanted. I’m so glad I had someone to pass my knowledge off to. You are so incrediblely powerful and are going to do amazing things.” Luz smiles weakly. Eda continues, “I don’t want you to miss me, although I would appreciate it if you told awesome stories about me. You really are my kid Luz, I love you.”  
By now tears are streaming down Luz’s face. “Eda,” she sobs, “I love you too, you’ve been like a second mom to me. You are the coolest person I have ever met,” She tries to say more, but her words are too mixed through her sobs to hear. So instead she sits down next to Eda. It’s quiet except for soft tears falling. They stay peacefully like that for a while.

............................................................................................................................................  
The door flings open and Lilith rushes in. “Edalyn!” she cries. Luz leaves the room so they can be alone.  
“Hey Lily,” Eda smiles  
“Eda, I don’t know what to say. Regardless of our differences, I wish I had spent more time with you.” Her eyes well up with tears, “I’m so sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too,” Eda adds, “I know we barely talk but deep down I still think of you as my best friend.”  
“Wow,” Lilith exclaims, “I’m not sure I’ve ever heard you apologize before.”  
“Well I had to start sometime,” Eda laughs weakly, prompting Lilith to do the same. They spend a while talking and reminiscing. They couldn’t make up for all those lost years, but they are both grateful for their time together now.  
............................................................................................................................................  
Luz is sitting on the couch with her friends comforting her and King on her lap. Lilith comes out and says that it is time for Luz and King to come back. Luz carries King on her shoulders. Eda appears weak and is growing even more feathers. It was almost time.  
“Luz, I need you to do one last thing for me,” Eda tells her.  
“Of course!” Luz exclaims, “Anything.”  
“When I turn into the beast,” she opens a book and points to a glyph, I need you to put this spell on me. It will take a lot of energy and probably be the hardest thing you have ever done. But I know you can do it.”  
“What spell is it?” Luz questions.  
“Well,” Eda hesitated, “It’s like a sleep spell, only a lot stronger.”  
“What?” Luz gasps, “I can’t do that!”  
“It’s the only way,” Eda explains, “I’m dangerous as the beast and since I won’t be able to turn back into me, you’ll have to, well, take care of the problem. Otherwise, I could end up hurting lots of people. So please, as my last wish, promise me that you will to it.  
Luz holds back a sob and slowly nods her head. The tears start to stream down her face.  
Eda coughs and one of her eyes turns into the beast eye. “It’s happening,” she gaps, “Lilith, I love you, and just please stop putting so much pressure on yourself,” Lilith nods, “King you are so strong and the best demon I know. Don’t ever underestimate yourself,” He hugs Eda and sobs into her, “And Luz, keep learning and growing, don’t ever stop.” Luz nods and hugs her. “I am so incredibly proud of you. You are going to be the most powerful with on the Boiling Isles.” Luz shows a small smile.  
They all hug and then back off as she begins to transform. Luz shakily draws the glyph but cannot bring herself to cast the spell. “I can’t do it!” she cries. Lilith and King aren’t any better. Then beast Eda reaches out and scratches the wall. Luz knows she has to do it and fast. She walks over to beast Eda and put the glyph on her. “I’m sorry Miss Eda, thank you for everything,” she puts her hand on the glyph activating it. Then slumps to the floor, sobbing. Beast Eda instantly calms down and begins to sleep. Luz, King, and, Lilith sit with her, listening to her breathing slow down until it stops. Lilith cries out and King jumps into Luz’s arms. Then Luz leans into Lilith. Although they barely know each other, they can grieve together.  
After a few minutes together in silence, they leave Eda’s room. Lilith makes a call to deal with Eda’s postmortem care. Luz runs to her friends and sobs into their arms. King curls up in her lap. Lilith joins them and they all sit together in silent sadness. They spent the next several hours talking about memories of Eda, laughing and crying together. Luz grabs her new staff and smiles softly “I’m going to make you proud Eda.”


End file.
